


CreatureVerse Encyclopedia Vol. 3 : Angeforms

by Neth_Smiley, Tulkika (Zairafuana)



Category: CreatureVerse-Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neth_Smiley/pseuds/Neth_Smiley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Tulkika





	CreatureVerse Encyclopedia Vol. 3 : Angeforms

Species name: Sub-human Angeforms  
Scientific name: _Homo oviparangelus_  
Also Known As: Subs, Angels, Birdboys, Chickens

Angeforms make at least three nests when left to their own devices.   
\- A general nest for observing, usually by a window  
\- One to stay in when it’s raining (they are afraid of floods)  
\- A nest for egg laying and hiding  
Angeforms will take any opportunity to preen members of their “flock”, although they are not good at asking. After all, you and it are flockmates! When excited, angeforms will “roll”, appearing to be a squealing ball of feathers. 

Angeforms are terrified of flash floods, being evolved for a desert clime. At the least sign of rain, they will try to find higher ground with anything they consider valuable, often including their owner! There's often the problem of subs who think they're human or equal to their masters, and need to be taken to trainers and put back in their place.

Social creatures, angeforms take almost any chance to argue, and will announce this by clapping their wings behind them, mantling or rattling them. In the wild, this signals for other flock members to help debate with them.   
Most angeforms are smaller than humans, and are lighter due to their hollow bones. The prettier the wings, however, the more expensive the sub. The best “show” subs are human sized or slightly larger, producing reliably colored eggs and hatchlings. 

Angeforms lay 3-8 eggs every two weeks. Older females produce the most eggs, young males the least. Eggs are shaped and colored like emu eggs, but are about twice the weight. They are also considered delicious in some circles. Subs don't approve of humans eating their eggs, and can be provoked to violence at their harm, as they see it as cannibalism. Only certain males lay eggs, a trait to be prized. The longer it takes to lay, the more likely they'll be fertile. Some owners force the laying, or use their subs for egg laying porn. Laying is also sometimes a category in shows. Owners force their subs to keep the eggs inside for up to a week longer than they're supposed to so that they can lay at the show, which is very painful for the sub.

Angeforms have many nesting behaviors and preen almost constantly. When frightened, some angeforms try to obscure themselves under a layer of dust from their dirt baths. In the wild, this is a measure to protect themselves from airborne predators. In the wild, sub wings reach to the ground and they can fly for hours at the time, but they are clipped or intentionally injured in captivity.

Humans mostly see them as giant fuckable chickens or pigeons, even if some masters are kind to their “chickens.” Vegans have been throwing “sub rights” protests, but it’s hard to get much traction. While they’re a little smarter than a chicken, able to read and reckon with a little help, they still make bird sounds when feeling any kind of extreme emotion.

When rescued, a male sub is examined to see if they are good for show. If not show-worthy, their penises are clipped, which makes them more likely to be adopted. Owners (“doms”) prefer them clipped, as they can’t breed with a female, but still have a useful sex drive. Since it's like a living sex toy, people tend to buy them for labor and sexual stress relief. Fucking a sub doesn't constitute cheating in a relationship (for humans), but the subs tend to get attached to the masters that share sexual activities with them.

Stray subs exist, especially in urban areas. They form small flocks, often settling near creeks or rivers. These are almost exclusively captive-bred, but have been released into the wild due to disinterest from their owners, a rebellious nature, or even laziness on the owner’s part in leaving their sub unsupervised near an open door or window.

Truly wild angeforms are rare, and dangerous. Similarly human-sized or larger, they have massive talons (long since bred out of their domestic counterparts) that pick up and drop prey from great heights. They are currently native to the Middle East, although they once had a much larger range, extending They likely inspired both Garuda and angels. They are preyed upon by both lupeforms and feleforms, although it is more common for feleforms to hunt them. Wild angeforms can see auras, though, particularly those of feleforms. Domestic angeforms cannot see auras, but they can recognize feleforms somewhat and are justly terrified of them.


End file.
